Baggage Claim
by classynotclassic
Summary: When Arthur walks away from her at baggage claim, Eames encourages Ariadne to break out into song! High unlikely, but written for fun! Post-movie. AxA. Fluff.


Ariadne grabbed her black rolling suitcase off the baggage carousel, trying to avoid hurting the crowd of eager people trying to get their baggage. She was glad she was a light packer and she only took one suitcase, tied with a red lace ribbon on the zipper for easy identification.

She backed away quickly and looked around. She saw Cobb headed towards the doors, suitcases already in tow. He walked determinedly, giving small nods to the team as he passed them. They were supposed to be strangers. Fischer and his men were still around and it might be suspicious that the entire first class cabin had suddenly become chummy. Ariadne then sighed in relief when she saw Fischer join his waiting party, just a minute after Cobb.

Suddenly, Arthur was beside her, carting a black box which contained a secret compartment for the PASIV suitcase, as well as a Louis Vuitton suitcase for his personal belongings. "I guess this is goodbye," Arthur said to Ariadne, not looking at her in order to avoid suspicion. To anybody else, this could've seemed like a young man attempting to accommodate his belongings in the small cart.

Ariadne fiddled with the tags on her suitcase, following his suit. "I guess so," she agreed sadly.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Ariadne. I hope to see you again under more pleasant circumstances," he said and before she could reply, Arthur headed for the exit.

Ariadne looked desperately at Eames, who was off to the left, but he replied with a grin. In his hand, he held a tiny remote and he pressed one of the buttons. Suddenly, a 70s pop intro infiltrated the loudspeaker, interrupting the instructions that were being continuously broadcast in the baggage claim area.

The crowd of weary travelers began murmuring in confusion while Eames tossed her a wireless microphone and a thumbs up sign. Ariadne fumbled quickly with the microphone briefly, as she felt the butterflies fluttering inside. Then she recognized her cue.

"Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey," she sang softly as everybody began to turn and look at her. "Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey." Then she saw Arthur turn around and look at her, eyes curious as to what she was doing. Her butterflies multiplied as she walked up to him, singing, "I'd heard about you before. I wanted to know some more." She blushed as she got closer. "And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine," she sang, holding out the last note, before adding, "Oh, you make me dizzy!"

Arthur smiled unbelievingly at Ariadne, not caring that she was blowing their cover. Ariadne relaxed more as she stood in front of Arthur, noticing the one dimple on his cheek. She sang the next verse with confidence, placing her hands on his chest and moving them downwards teasingly, "Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey." Ariadne removed her hands when she reached his belt line and wagged a finger in front of him as she sang, "Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey." He smirked at her and she smiled as she continued, "The way that you kiss goodnight," while Eames and Yusuf harmonized in the background, "The way that you kiss me goodnight." Ariadne pushed her body against his to the point there was just an inch between them as she sang, "The way that you hold me tight," while the boys echoed in harmony. Her hand reached his face as she sang, "I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing!" She traced his bottom lip with her finger before looking into his playful brown eyes.

"Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey," she sang to him and he complied, moving his hands to her hips. "Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey," Ariadne continued as he pushed her hips towards her, removing the remaining space between them. When Ariadne began to pull away, he looked confused until she grabbed his black polka-dotted silk tie and pulled him with it. "You look like a movie star, but I know just who you are," she said with a smirk as she let go of the tie. When Arthur moved closer, she pushed him away gently, singing, "And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast!"

Ariadne giggled as she peeled off her white blazer, revealing her black patterned blouse. She threw the blazer at Arthur, distracting him as she towards the beginning of the carousel, jumping on it gracefully, just in time for the last verse.

"Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey," Ariadne sang to him once more as he walked slowly toward the middle point of the carousel. "Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey." The distance between them was beginning to diminish as she sang, "I heard about you before. I wanted to know some more" Then when she was in front of him, Arthur lifted her off the carousel and placed her in front of him without any effort. Ariadne looked up at Arthur as she sang the last line softly, "And now I'm about to see what you mean to me..."

Arthur smiled as he brought his forehead down to hers as they stared into each other's eyes dreamily while the crowd erupted into applause. Ariadne looked up, startled. She had lost herself in the song, suddenly remembering she was at a crowded airport. Ariadne looked around and was relieved to see no one recording her performance. Then she looked back to Arthur, who was still smiling softly at her. She smiled back at him, shy but determined.

Suddenly, Arthur lifted up Ariadne and kissed her softly, but passionately. The crowd once again erupted into a thunderous applause while Eames and Yusuf looked on proudly. Even Saito was smiling at the young couple. But to Arthur and Ariadne, there was nobody else in the room, or their hearts, but themselves.

xoxo

Just some fluff. Man, it would've been cool if Inception ended with a big musical number, LOL. Nobody would see it coming! But nah, I got inspired when I was watching "Mamma Mia!" and the song "Honey Honey," came on. I thought it described AxA pretty well. This was actually just supposed to be Ariadne's daydream in a taxi but since it was already unrealistic, I decided to keep the cute stuff together. It's sort of combined between the original and movie versions. I cut out the guy parts and kept the original lyrics, except the last line of the song. I thought it'd be cute for Eames and Yusef to sing backup. Well, I hope you enjoyed and please review :)


End file.
